jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Tensen
refers to seven immortal beings who ruler over Kotaku. The groups purpose is to continue on their creator's, Xu Fu, research in creating an Elixir of Life. Once completed, the group would set out to Japan to create more of the elixir by releasing the Paradise Butterflies and turn every human into Waitanhua flowers. In doing so, the bloomed humans would formed the giant flower known as the Banko and allow Lord Tensen to harvest more of the elixir. Members History As part of his research to discover immortality on Kotaku, the Hōshi, Xu Fu, created beings called Tensens by mixing in his Tao with Plant Tao. Two Tensens named Mei and Rien were first created by Xu Fu and were taught everything he knew. From then on, the two took over his research in achieving immortality through the Inner and Outer Ways of Tan and trained six young Tensens. After viewing the Outer Way of Tan to be more effective, Rien killed many of the Hōko for his experimentations in creating an immortality elixir and gave permission to the young Tensens to use them to replenish their Tao. Mei started to notice a drastic change in Rien and tried to stop him from going any further with his experiments. Upon doing so, Rien broke Mei's ovule, reduced her body to the size of a child, and sentenced her to Bōchū Jutsu training with the Dōshi as punishment. She eventually escaped from the Hōrai Palace and her whereabouts became unknown. After 200 years passed, Tao Fa, Mu Dan, and Ju Fa plotted to lure in humans from Japan to the island after the Hōko were on the verge of going extinct, leaving the Tensens without a steady source of Tao to keep themselves alive. After several centuries passed since Tao Fa, Mu Dan, and Ju Fa sent an Arborified Hōko to the outside world, Lord Tensen encountered the first group of humans that landed on Kotaku. They then ambushed them and learned how valuable a humans Tao is. From then on throughout the ages, Lord Tensen began to extract the Tao of the humans that came to the island, and as a result, they managed to create the prototype elixir known as Tan that would supply them with endless amounts of Tao until they finally manage to create a perfected Elixir of Life. Rien also made use of the humans to create the Banko within his laboratory to produce a far greater quantity of Tan. During the Edo period, Lord Tensen dealt with six groups of humans that were sent by the shogun to retrieve the rumored Elixir of Life and used the same previous luring method by sending a single boat filled with flowers and a bloomed human back to Japan. The shogun then dispatched a group of criminals and executioners to Kotaku with the same mission. Upon their arrival, Ju Fa and Tao Fa encountered Aza Chōbē and Aza Tōma while engaging in Bōchū Jutsu. Ju Fa quickly defeated the brothers and threw them down the Tan pit. Zhu Jin then went out to investigate and found multiple Sōshin corpses within Eishū. After arriving on the beach, Zhu Jin encountered Nurugai, Yamada Asaemon Tensa, and Yamada Asaemon Shion. They effortlessly kills Tensa and forces Nurugai and Shion to escape. Having already dealt with one group of humans, Zhu Jin returned to Hōrai but encounters another human named Gabimaru at the gate. Zhu Jin engages in battle with Gabimaru, who notices that he is not an ordinary human based on his abilities. After being overwhelmed by his strength, Zhu Jin decides to transform into their Kishikai state knowing that the others would be disappointed with him. Zhu Jin manages to brutally injure Gabimaru but sees Mei come to his side and help him escape by creating crater leading them down the Sōshin Nest. Zhu Jin's Kishikai form ends and is reduced to a weaken state wondering why Mei helped Gabimaru. Lord Tensen gather for a meeting to discuss matters on the humans currently traveling on the island. Seeing as how multiple Sōshin were killed after two days, Zhu Jin being weakened, and a Mōnshin found dead, Rien concluded that the humans on the island are unlike any others they encountered in the past and they may pose as a threat. Despite this, Rien says that they will be ready as long as they are untied and toast to their goal of achieving eternity and to their master. As a precaution, Lord Tensen sends out the Dōshi to the humans locations. The next day, Mu Dan becomes aware that Yamada Asaemon Sagiri, Yuzuriha, Yamada Asaemon Senta, and Hōko have arrived at the gate and allows them to enter with the intention of toying with them. Mu Dan fights against the three humans and gains the upper hand but has his tanden cut by Sagiri, seemingly ending his life. However, Mu Dan recovers and transforms into his Kishikai, as well as cause Senta to undergo Arborificication. After the arrival of Shion and Nurugai, Mu Dan is ultimately killed. Rien comes outside to the gate and sees Mu Dan's corpses. He then heads out to investigate. Rien enters the Sōshin Nest and encounters Chōbē who showcases his new abilities after escaping from the Tan pit. Rien becomes fascinated with Chōbē and takes him back to the palace unconscious. After waking up, Rien has him tied to a bed and prepares to engage in Bōchū Jutsu to understand his Tao better. Rien explains that his Tao is the key to completing his research and offers him a position in Lord Tensen if he were to cooperate. Chōbē agrees to affiliate with Lord Tensen and help Rien with his research. Chōbē is then introduced to the other Tensens as they welcome him into the palace with the Hermit Ascendance Rites. Tao Fa walks up to introduce herself to Chōbē but is told by Ju Fa to not bother doing so since he views him as an inferior being. Chōbē also insults Ju Fa and causes him to attack out of anger but manages to block it. Rien orders Ju Fa to stand down and has Chōbē follow him to his lab to reveal the Banko and prepares to dissect him. During the dissection, Chōbē reveals to Lord Tensen information about the group of humans on the mission and how it is possible that they are preparing themselves to invade the palace. Knowing that each one of them are inhuman, Rien believes that they will provide exceptional Tao for them and initiates the Rite of Just Consumption. Each Tensen then go to their respective temples ready for the humans arrival. While handling the first human group, Rien deploys the Dōshi to deal with the second human group that recently made landfall. After the humans invaded the palace, the Tensens engages them in battle and prepare to capture while Rien sits in the ritual circle and presents the completed Elixir of Life to Xu Fu, announcing that it was time for them to depart to Japan and begin their next phase of their plan. In the Dō'in Temple, Ran battles Gabimaru and Yuzuriha, Ju Fa and Tao Fa battles Tamiya, Fuchi, Tōma, and Chōbē, who has ended his alliance with Lord Tensen, in the Bōchū Jutsu Temple, Zhu Jin battles Shion and Nurugai in the Taisoku Temple, and Gui Fa encounters Sagiri and Mei in the Rentan Temple while Rien leaves for Japan to release the Paradise Butterflies and transform all the humans into flowers to create more Tan. Category:Group